


I'm Sure

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confused Kara, Couch Sex, Episode 2x12 Continuation, F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Frustrated Mon-El, KaraMel, Kissing, Light Angst, No Mxy, Oral Sex, Sexual Humour, Short lived angst, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Undressing, post 2x12, pre 2x13, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: “‘I’m not here to change your mind,’ he had said. And she had wanted to scream -- scream out that he wasn’t alone in his feelings; that they felt the same way; that her mind didn’t need any changing. But she had lost her voice. She had lost her words. He had kept going, not backtracking on what he’d said, but pushing forward; pushing so fast that the confession was off the table before she really comprehended what was happening. Then he was high-fiving her and walking out the door and she just didn’t do anything.” - 2x12: Luthors Continuation. Kara's gives Mon-El her speech and Mxy never shows up to interrupt them, but does somebody else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I've been so busy lately and with the hiatus still ticking by, I feel like I've fallen so far out of this fandom! :( So I needed to get back to some writing and posting.
> 
> I wanted to get a lot more writing done while I was on vacation, but didn't have enough down time to get as much done as I had hoped (which is both unfortunate, but really good for my vacationing lol). So I'm still working on a couple of multi-chaps, but in the meantime, I have a few older fics still lying around ready to be edited and posted. This one was written back when 2x13: Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk had aired, but once again, I hadn't finished it in time to post right after the episode and it just got tossed on the back burner. If you recognize something, it's a direct quote from the show, I just took out the part where Mxy shows up.
> 
> Smut arrives in chapter two (as per usual I like to torture you all...oops).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I've been so busy lately and with the hiatus still ticking by, I feel like I've fallen so far out of this fandom! :( So I needed to get back to some writing and posting.
> 
> I wanted to get a lot more writing done while I was on vacation, but didn't have enough down time to get as much done as I had hoped (which is both unfortunate, but really good for my vacationing lol). So I'm still working on a couple of multi-chaps, but in the meantime, I have a few older fics still lying around ready to be edited and posted. This one was written back when 2x13: Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk had aired, but once again, I hadn't finished it in time to post right after the episode and it just got tossed on the back burner. If you recognize something, it's a direct quote from the show, I just took out the part where Mxy shows up.
> 
> Smut arrives in chapter two (as per usual I like to torture you all...oops).

**Part One**

This was it. She was going to do it.

She was going to tell Mon-El how she felt about him.

She’d made up a speech in her head and she planned to stick to it. She had called him and asked him if he would be able to spare a few minutes and come to her apartment. He didn’t hesitate before saying yes and it made her heart flutter in her chest.

When she had asked Eve about the lunch date with Mon-El, she was really just torturing herself. She didn’t really want to know the details. She _needed_ to know the details.

When Eve has said that it was the worst date she’d ever been on, Kara had felt almost a sense of triumph, of accomplishment, in deferring a relationship with him. She knew it would be awful; that something was bound to go wrong and that she shouldn’t take that chance.

She had thrown out suggestions to Eve -- the first things that had popped into her head, and they were all quickly and easily rejected.

_“He’s so dreamy and handsome and funny!”_

_Kara felt her heart hit her stomach. She really didn’t want to hear this, but she nodded along anyways._

_“So you could imagine how shocked I was when it turned out to be the worst date of my life.”_

_The words hit her hard. She knew it. She called it. Dodged that bullet, Kara._

_“What did he do?” she went along, “Did he look at other women the entire night?” Of course he would. The roaming eyes of a Daxamite…_

_“No,” she stated. Kara’s eyes squinted. “Oh! Did he chew with his mouth open and--and tell those inappropriate jokes?” He definitely did that. He must have._

_“No!” Eve exclaimed as if that were the most absurd thing in the world. “All he did was talk about you the entire date,” she said it with a small smile, but she looked anything but pleased. She’d said it all nonchalant like, as if they all should have known that that would happen._

_Kara couldn’t suppress the chuckle that strained to come out, her hand slapping abruptly at her lips._

_“He talked about me?” she adjusted her glasses before pointing a finger at herself, her face incredulous. She ignored the way her heart stilled for a moment when she asked the question before doubling its pace while waiting for her answer. Eve continued on._

_“I told him! I said, ‘You have to get over your ex-girlfriend before you put yourself back out in the field…’”_

_“Ex-girlfriend?!” she laughed. Loudly. How ridiculous! How could she even_ think _that? “No, no, no, Eve,” Kara insisted, “Uhm, Mike and I…never dated.” Her arms were waving, she was sure she was blushing and she prayed she didn’t come off as nervous._

_Eve just ‘Mhm’d’ her._

_“Mike told me the same thing.” And then she winked._

Winked! She had winked at her!

As if this was some kind of game that she and Mon-El played back and forth; pretending that they had never dated, pretending that they weren’t interested in each other when they clearly were.

Eve, someone who in reality barely knew her, let alone knew anything actually _personal_ about her thought that she and Mon-El should have something going on.

But then again, Alex, someone who knew her so well, had said it was ‘obvious’, so she shouldn’t be surprised.

Kara felt ridiculous. How did she not notice sooner? She knew she should have sensed it. She was just so busy focusing on being Supergirl and focusing on _not_ getting into a relationship that she didn’t give herself the time of day to even consider that he may be interested in her. After he’d laughed in her face that one time she asked if he had wanted to “mate with her,” she thought that was it -- relationship level established. She didn’t even entertain the thought that he would be nervous or scared to tell her the truth.

She thought back to his face when he’d confessed his feelings.

“ _I’m not here to change your mind,_ ” he had said. And she had wanted to scream -- scream out that he wasn’t alone in his feelings; that they felt the same way; that her mind didn’t need any changing. But she had lost her voice. She had lost her words. He had kept going, not backtracking on what he’d said, but pushing forward; pushing so fast that the confession was off the table before she really comprehended what was happening. Then he was high-fiving her and walking out the door and she just didn’t do _anything_.

A knock sounded against wood and she jumped. Her head looked to the door and she walked straight to it. No x-ray vision needed; she knew it would be him.

“Hi!” His voice was cheery, a smile on his face that looked a little too forced.

“Thanks for coming,” she slid the door open further, signaling for him to come in.

“Yeah, it was uhm…a surprise you called, after how you dashed out.”

“Yes, I--I wanted to apologize for that, ‘cause I should have answered your question…”

“Yeah, could-a, should-a, would-a,” he chuckled out as she spun around to face him. Her expression was serious, worried almost, so he quickly added, “That’s a thing I heard at the bar--” She wasn’t laughing.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do that anyone. With you,” her finger pointed at him slightly and he was confused.

She took in a deep breath, steeling herself for the speech she’d rehearsed in her head a dozen times.

“See, uh,” she laughed and prayed that she didn’t look as nervous as she felt.

He smiled at her. He had no idea what was going on, but she was adorable.

“I can be strong,” she continued, “and stand my ground when I’m protecting someone else. But when that someone is me…it’s a lot harder, ‘cause I don’t like being vulnerable.” She paused as she watched him for a moment. He avoided her eyes, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and she felt it in her chest. “We’re really different,” she said it with a smile.

It was as if it was all hitting her at this moment -- how she felt about him, how he felt about her and she realized that it didn’t matter how different they were. It didn’t matter that they were from different planets or if they butted heads over silly ridiculous little things. She wanted this. They could make _this_ work.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a nod of his head. “I’m super fun, you’re hypercritical.”

“More like, you’re an arrogant dude-bro and I’m the personification of The American Way.” He scoffed at her gently and she realized that that wasn’t a part of her speech. She shook her head while she adjusted her glasses.

“I’m sorry, and I’m arrogant?” he laughed.

“That’s not the point,” she chuckled with a smile that she couldn’t hide. Boy, did he get to her in all the right ways. “It’s just, last year I thought I could have it all and then I thought I couldn’t; that I had to pick.” She found herself stepping closer to him as she continued, “So I chose being Supergirl over having a relationship.”

He nodded in understanding. He knew where this was going. She was trying to let him down easy by actually explaining the situation which she hadn’t done up until this point. That was nice of her, but it didn’t make his heart hurt any less.

“And then, you came along, and I thought you were thoughtless…” she took a big step forward as she said it and he couldn’t stop his smile from coming through as he searched her face. She was so beautiful, her voice so hopeful. “…and selfish,” she continued, “…and I kept writing you off, and you kept proving me wrong. And it just got me thinking,” she pulled off her glasses, folded them and placed them on the table at his hip. Her eyes shot up to his; so bright, so clear, so blue. “Maybe I can have it all.”

It took him a minute. It was as if all the words she had just said took a detour on the way to his brain. He had to make sense of them and it took a while for the words to leave her lips and finally make it to his ears. His eyes flicked from hers to her lips as he tried to hear what she was telling him.

She was so close now. He could feel the heat radiating off her body as she held his gaze. Strong. Steady. Unwavering.

He felt himself smiling as the word slipped out, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she returned, no laughter left in her eyes; only seriousness as she leaned in, her lips meeting his sweetly.

He was still for a moment; his mouth barely responding, and his hands stayed put inside his pockets. Then he felt her hands on his abdomen, fingers trailing up his torso to his chest slowly, very light, tentative and barely there.

But his hands flew out of his pockets and landed on hers, grabbing them. He nudged her gently, but with enough force that since she wasn’t expecting it, she stumbled backwards a step. Her eyes fluttered open, her forehead crinkling as she looked up at him.

“No.”

She stared at him, confusion visible on her face. “No?” she repeated.

“No, I can’t,” he insisted, a pained look on his face.

“You can’t? What does that mean you ‘can’t’? You can’t kiss me?”

“I can’t do this anymore,” he shook his head at her, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

She stepped forward again, back into his personal space from where she was pushed away. “Mon-El, I’m confused. I thought…”

“I can’t do this--this back and forth. This up and down while you’re weighing your options,” he shrugged.

She blinked at him. Her face was getting hot from embarrassment. Her eyes were starting to burn; the tears forming as she blinked furiously to try to keep them away.

“Mon-El,” she tried.

“No,” he stepped backwards. “Kara, I don’t want to be an option…as in you finally want to be in a relationship and hey look, here I am, around and single. Kara, I want you to _want_ to be with me.”

“But, Mon-El, I do,” she reached out, her fingertips landing on his chest before he brushed them off. “I want this.”

“Since when?” he questioned, shaking his head at her. “Since this afternoon when you found out that I had struck out with Eve?”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head slightly.

“Kara, I kissed you weeks ago, and you pretended that it never happened.”

She stared at him with a look on her face that he couldn’t pinpoint. “So did you.”

“And then I told you how I felt and you didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t give me the chance to!” she exclaimed.

“But you did finally come and see me _days_ later to tell me what you wouldn’t date ‘someone like me’ because of the ‘way I am’.” His hands came up in air quotes and she closed her eyes as her chin fell.

“It came out wrong. That’s not what I meant…”

“Well, it’s what you said, Kara.” He shrugged before he turned around to face the door.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she rushed to wipe it away before he turned and saw it. “I was scared,” she said simply, cringing at how her voice cracked.

“You’re not scared!” he said abruptly, turning around sharply to face her. “You’re jealous, Kara.”

Her eyes met his but she didn’t say anything.

“I know that you’re not scared. You’re jealous of Eve and I going out together. And you’re mad. You said so yourself, remember?”

“I’m not mad,” she insisted.

“Are we going to do this again?” he asked, his eyes closed in annoyance.

“No, Mon-El, listen,” she stepped forward, fingers gripping at his jacket. “I want you to understand--”

“I do understand, Kara. You saw me happy and trying to move on with Eve; trying to move on with my life. The focus wasn’t on you anymore and you freaked,” he shrugged.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head with a frown. “That’s wrong, Mon-El. Why are you doing this?”

“Because it hurts, Kara!” he yelled it in her face and she flinched, fingers tightening their grip on his jacket for a moment in response. He clenched his eyes shut. “This hurts,” he said simply, his voice lowering to a cracked whisper.

“I’m sorry,” she insisted. “I don’t mean for it to. I’m just focused on being Supergirl. This city needs me, Mon-El. But I want you, too. I mean…I’m just…confused.”

“That!” he said as his eyes popped open and he took a hold of her wrists, hands gentle but firm. “That’s why I can’t do this. You’re _confused_. I kissed you and you made up a story. I confessed how I felt about you and you said nothing. You avoid me and when you finally come to see me, you say that you don’t want to be with me. I come to see you and you run away.”

His hands cupped her cheeks and her eyes fluttered as a couple of rogue tears slid out, rolling over his fingers.

“I’m _so sure_ , Kara.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I want this. I want you.”

Her sad eyes met his and she let out a small whimper. “I’m sure, too, Mon-El.”

“ _Now_ you are?”

She nodded in his hands.

“Since when? Since half an hour ago when you decided to call me over here and I actually showed up?”

“I--”

“Kara, I don’t know if I can trust that right now. You may think you’re scared, but I’m _terrified_. I don’t know what I’m doing here. This isn’t how it worked on Daxam. I don’t know what I’m feeling or what to do with it. And while I’m trying to figure it out here, you’re pushing me away.”

“Not anymore,” she cried out, “I don’t want to push you away!”

His hands dropped from her face and she sniffled, hands wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

“Mon-El--”

“Goodbye, Kara. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said it so easily as he turned to leave, like it didn’t break his heart.

“No,” she shouted defiantly as she grabbed at his arm. She turned him around and grabbed his face, pulling his lips to hers, kissing him with enough force to keep him there. He stumbled and fell against her, their chests colliding as one of his hands flew out to the table next to them for stability. She let out a whimper as he shook his head against her, pulling their lips apart.

“Kara, stop, please. You’re making this too hard.” His eyes were closed, but she could still see the tears threatening to escape at the corners. “I have to go,” he said. He didn’t look at her again as he turned and left the apartment, the door slamming loudly behind him.

Kara just stared at the closed door.

_What the hell just happened?_

She’d had a plan. A well thought out plan. This did _not_ follow the plan.

She thought she was confused about her feelings before. Now she was sure about her feelings for Mon-El, but she had no idea where they stood.

She felt the tears still rolling down her cheeks and she let out a sob. This is _exactly_ why she didn’t want to give in to him; this pain in her chest, this feeling gripping at her throat. This is precisely what she was afraid of: him changing his mind on her; him pushing her away.

She supposed that it was her fault. He was right. All these weeks she’d been pushing the thought of him out of her mind and now he was tired of waiting and so he was pushing her out of his. She guessed it was only fair. She didn’t like it, but it was fair. She couldn’t keep doing this to him; making up excuses, then being angry at him for moving on with his life.

She leaned heavily against the table next to her, needing the support more than anything right now. Now where did they stand? Were they still friends? How could they continue on ignoring this giant thing hanging over their heads? Her elbows fell onto the table top as her head fell into her hands.

She had lost her chance. She had ruined everything, and she had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

He’d screwed up. He had just lost his chance. He had ruined everything.

Mon-El stood outside her door, his forehead leaning on the wood, rolling back and forth against it.

She’d finally said she had felt the same way. For months he had tried to hide how he felt about Kara; to suppress the emotions that had been building up inside of him. He had kept it all to himself and it was slowly driving him crazy.

He finally had her calling him over, pressing herself up against him, their lips fused together and he had _pushed her away_?

What in Rao’s name was wrong with him?

He was scared. That’s what. He was scared to feel what he was feeling. Before he had thought it was all one sided; he liked her and she wasn’t interested. Her _actually_ having feelings for him back made this real; it made this _possible_. They could actually be together, but then, he had something to lose.

His head rose from the door and he stared at it. But he could face his fears and easily just go back inside…

He still saw her eyes in his mind. They were so bright, so confident, so _sure_. And then they were teary and red-rimmed and it was like lead shot into his chest.

He didn’t want to do that to her. He _shouldn’t_ have done that to her.

She was pulling at his jacket, fingers gripping so tight that it felt like she was near begging. He didn’t want to do that to her. She didn’t deserve that. She was too strong for something like that.

She was scared. She was obviously scared. If her speech had said anything it was that she never let herself feel this way about someone; not fully. She never let herself get so attached to a person in that way for the mere fact that she was so busy being needed by National City.

And unintentionally, he was trying to take her away from that so that she would focus all her attention on him; on his needs.

What an asshole.

His hand reached for the doorknob, turning and pushing the door back open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!! Please leave some love if you have the time!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back y'all!! Part 2 is finally here! No more torture, only sexy times. Kara's not shy in this one ;)

**Part Two**

Her head shot up as her eyes went straight for the door; her Supergirl instincts making her body ready to pounce on the intruder. Her eyes connected with his and before she realized it, she was sobbing, her breath escaping her faster than she could keep up.

“Mon--” she tried, but it wouldn’t come out.

“Kara,” he returned, his voice pained.

He walked right toward her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other tangling in her hair as his lips collided with hers. She whimpered against him. She nearly fell over with the force of his body against her and she gripped at his jacket collar to stable herself.

He was leaning forward, her back arching as she opened her mouth to him. He broke their kiss for a moment, his forehead pressing against hers, his eyes slipping closed. “Kara,” he breathed. “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t change your mind?” she asked at a whisper.

“What?” he questioned, his eyes popping open and his eyebrows furrowing.

“About me? You didn’t change your mind about wanting to be with me?” she questioned, her fingers releasing his collar and sliding down the center of his chest.

“Never, Kara,” he sighed. “I’m just scared,” he whispered, “and frustrated.” His eyes slipped closed again. “I’m scared of the way you make me feel because it’s never been like this before. I’m frustrated because I don’t know what to do about it. But, I don’t want to walk away from this, Kara. I don’t think I can.”

“I’m scared, too,” she admitted as she sniffled. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it…to tell you that I want this. Us.”

He shook his head as he ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t care anymore, Kara. I just want you.” He kissed her again.

She broke the kiss, “I’m just scared that you’ll think it over and in a few days you’ll change your mind or something and decide that you don’t want to be with me and it will all have been for nothing and--”

“Kara,” he interrupted with a smile. He held her face in his hands, “That’s not happening.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you,” she said, nodding her head.

“Good,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, her arms wrapping around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist.

She turned him and nudged him to sit on the sofa, their lips disconnecting as she reached for her shirt, not bothering to undo the buttons, rather just pulling it over her head. She was already reaching for the button on her jeans when his eyes widened.

“Kara,” he started as she pulled her jeans off and fell into his lap. “What’s happening?”

She laughed at him. “Mon-El, I’m pretty sure they did this on Daxam, too.” She ran a hand through his hair, tugging him toward her.

“Well, if this is leading to what I think it’s leading to,” his voice was a mumble against her lips. “Then we definitely did,” he pulled away slightly, and she followed after him. “But do you really want to do this?”

She moved her head back an inch or two. “You don’t?” she asked, surprised.

He thrusted his hips up into hers and she let out a squeak as she bounced in his lap. “Of course I do. That’s a silly question, Kara.” His hands felt to her backside as he pulled her body back toward his. “The important thing here is that you’re sure it’s what you want. I don’t want you to think I’ll leave or something if you want to stop…” His hand pushed a blonde strand behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her neck. He sucked in a breath as he trailed a finger along her collarbone, “…because I can stop,” he said it but it came out in a strangled whisper.

She laughed as her lips fell to the side of his neck, “It’s what I want.” She assured him as her fingers started shoving his jacket from his body.

“Oh, thank Rao,” he sighed heavily. “Then it’s definitely what I want.”

She smiled as her lips returned to his. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her body into him. She moaned into his mouth and it made him shiver with desire. Her hands were tugging at his shirt collar, trying to get it off his body and she could feel his legs kicking beneath her as he tried to get his shoes off.

He trailed his hands up her sides, his fingers tickling her as they went and it made her giggle. He fingered the shoulder strap of her camisole and she pulled her lips from his.

“Want me to take it off?” she asked, her voice so innocent it drove him crazy.

He nodded against her as his fingers released the strap, the fabric snapping back against her shoulder.

“You do it,” she whispered and it made his cock twitch in his pants.

His hands slid down to her waist and under the shirt, his fingers hooking and tugging upwards as she arched her back and helped him get it the rest of the way off. Her breasts nudged at his chin when she arched and his hands slid up her back to pull them toward him. He slid his lips along the curve of her breast, parallel to the lace cup, hooking his teeth into the edge and pulling at it.

She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his lips to her chest. “Mon-El,” she whispered. “Take off your pants, please.” He groaned as his hips thrust upward again. He really wished that he could control them.

His hands fell to his waist, scrambling to unlatch his belt and get to the button on his jeans. He felt his hands shaking and he wished he could laugh at himself, but he was so nervous and excited and so damn turned on that he could only curse under his breath.

Kara started to giggle and he stopped his movements entirely, his head turning upwards and his eyes connecting with hers as he scowled. “Don’t laugh at me.”

She pushed his hair from his forehead. “Let me help.”

And then she was on her knees on the floor in front of him, delicate hands sliding down the fly of his jeans and he thought he was going to pass out. She tugged at the legs of his jeans and he lifted his hips, allowing her to pull them off.

“Kara, what’re you doing?” He barely got the words out.

“Mon-El,” she started, “are you going to need me to explain _everything_ to you?” She blinked up at him innocently as her fingers ran along the waistband of his boxers and against his waist. He felt the muscles in his abdomen clenching, twitching with excitement, as he tried to keep his hips from moving. Her fingertips were so close to where he needed her the most.

“Kara,” he moaned, “I need--”

She waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, “What’d you need, Mon-El?” She leaned closer to him as her fingers slid out of his boxers, the waistband slapping uncomfortably against his skin.

His hands tangled in her hair as his head fell backwards to lean against the sofa. “Kara,” he breathed.

She ran her hands along his thighs, upwards and under the fabric of legs of his boxers, her fingernails scratching against his skin. “Mon-El,” she whispered back in the same fashion, “Tell me what you need.”

“Take them off,” he groaned out, his fingers scratching against her skull.

She grinned as she slid her hands inside the waistband before tilting his hips enough so that she could pull his boxers off. His cock stood upright and she leaned so close to him that he could feel her exhaling against him.

“What now?” she asked innocently.

“Kara,” he groaned out. Her hands slid up his thighs to his hips, avoiding his cock entirely, then she scratched her way back down to his lower thighs. “Touch me, please,” his hands left her hair and fell on top of hers sitting on his thighs, lifting them as his eyes connected with hers, asking for her permission to move them to where he needed her. She laced their fingers together.

“Can I put it in my mouth instead?” She held back a smile as she blinked at him. He stared at her lips, a whooshing sound in his ears that made him think he’d imagined the words leaving her mouth.

“What?” he choked out.

Her lips pursed and twitched in that cute little way they always did as she stared back at him, trying to hide her smile while she let go of his hands.

“Kara, yes please.”

She flipped her hair, gold locks hanging on her left as she leaned in, her lips pursing again as she kissed his tip.

“Fuck, Kara,” he sat straight upright and his member slipped from her grasp. Her eyes connected with his as a slow grin spread across her face. He laughed, “Shit, Kara, I’ve wanted you like this for so long, I don’t know if you can do that right now.”

“You want me to stop?” she said it as her hands pushed him backward to rest against the sofa. He shook his head quickly. “I didn’t think so.”

“I’m just saying, don’t be surprised if this doesn’t last long,” he clenched his eyes shut as his head fell back.

She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock before leaning forward and taking the head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. His head shot back up from the sofa as he looked down at her. Her eyes flicked up to his and she smiled around him.

“Fuck,” he panted, clenching his eyes shut again. He felt her tongue run along the underside and he couldn’t stop his hips from jutting upward slightly. Her hands went to his hips, pushing tightly to keep him in place as her head began to bob. Her hair was tickling his naked thighs and he could feel her nails lightly scratching against his cock as she held him, her warm mouth wet and driving him crazy. His hands weaved into her hair, one tangling in the curls at the ends while the other held them out of his view of her face.

He swore he saw her take almost all of him inside her mouth and he hissed. “Kara,” his voice was cracked, “If we’re going to go any further right now, you’re gonna need to stop.” She released him with a pop and the sound almost killed him.

“Are you sure?” she questioned.

His hands reached down to pull her upwards and back into his lap. “I’m sure that I want to be inside of you when I come.” Her eyes fluttered closed and his lips fell to her neck. “Will you let me, Kara?” he mumbled against her skin. “Will you let me inside?” his finger trailed along the edges of her panties at her thigh. He felt the muscles in her legs jumping, twitching as they clenched against his own thighs. How quickly he was able to turn the tables on her…

“Mhm,” she answered.

“Yeah?”

She nodded as her hands travelled down his torso and around to the sides of his waist, fingernails digging into his skin. He hooked a finger into her underwear, tugging at the fabric wrapping around her hip and she raised herself on her knees as she helped to slide them down her body. She unhooked her bra with one hand and returned to his lap fully naked.

He slid two fingers through her wetness and grinned. “All this for me?” he asked, his voice rough and it made her thrust her hips against his hand.

“Mon-El,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed again. “Don’t tease.”

He laughed, “What’d you call what you’ve been doing for the last like twenty minutes?”

“That’s different,” she moaned.

“It’s basically the same thing,” he smiled as he slid a finger into her channel. She rotated her hips against him as she moaned.

“Better?” he asked, his finger curling when he was buried inside of her to the knuckle.

She shook her head. “More,” she whimpered as she rose higher onto her knees, her back arching as her breasts moved closer to his face. He placed a hand on her back, pulling her chest to him. He took a nipple into his mouth as he inserted another finger inside of her.

“How about now?” he mumbled against her breast. She whimpered as she shook her head.

His teeth scraped across her nipple and her hips thrusted against his hand as he cupped her sex. “What else do you need, Kara?” His tongue laved her nipple before his face slid over to her other breast, his stubble scratching across her breastbone.

“You,” she mumbled.

“Me? But I’m right here,” he smirked against her.

“Your cock,” she breathed, a shy smile forming on her face as she started to blush.

“That’s my girl,” his hand moved to her cheek, pulling her down to kiss him. “Put me where you want me, Kara,” he said against her lips.

She sped away, but returned so quickly that he wasn’t sure if he’d even had time to blink. She was sitting in his lap as she tore open the foil packet in her hands. He eyed her strangely, his eyebrows furrowed. She rolled the condom down onto him as she shook her head.

“This helps stop me from getting pregnant...” His eyes widened and he nodded at her, watching her fingertips move down his shaft.

She reached down and took a hold of the base of his cock, slowly dragging the tip along her folds, her wetness coating him before she slid down onto him slowly. When he was fully seated inside of her, her forehead fell to meet his.

“Rao,” he breathed against her lips.

“Yeah,” she whispered back.

“So tight,” his voice cracked.

Her walls involuntarily clenched around him and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting upward. She cried out as he pushed even deeper inside of her, her hands tightening her grip on his shoulders.

“Sorry,” he choked out.

She shook her head, “S’good,” she whispered, “You’re just so deep. I--Mon-El, I need to move.”

He nodded, “Please, Kara.”

She rose higher onto her knees, his cock sliding nearly all the way out before falling back down on him. Soon after she was moving so quickly, he was pretty sure that they were bordering on superspeed as he watched where they were joined. She was making these tiny noises that made his belly clench and he pulled her mouth to his to try and stop her. He’d never be able to last with her doing that.

She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head to hers, her tongue sliding into his mouth as they continued to thrust. She soon broke free from his mouth as she cried out after one of his stronger thrusts.

“Are you close?” Her eyes popped open and connected with his as she paused just a second too long before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she nodded.

He grinned. “Liar.” She released her lip to say something; likely about how it was okay, but his arm wrapped around her middle, his other hand stabling her head as he flipped them. Her back landed flat on the sofa as his lips landed on hers. He had a foot on the floor as he stabilized himself, driving into her faster as his thumb slid between them to rub against her clit. She squirmed as she broke their kiss.

“Mon--” her voice cracked as her fingers gripped tightly at his shoulders, strong enough that she was worried for him.

“How about now?” he asked against her neck. His hips were moving quickly, and she whimpered as she nodded. “Good.”

He palmed one of her breasts before pulling a hardened bud into his mouth, suckling with purpose as his tongue swirled around her. Her fingers slid into his hair, nails digging against his scalp as she felt her walls clenching, closing in around him tightly.

He cursed aloud as he released her breast, his back straightened as he looked down at her, her face twisting in pleasure. His hands gripped her hips tightly and her hands grabbed onto his wrists.

“Kara, I can’t--” he tried.

She nodded, “Go,” she whimpered. “It’s okay, I’m close.”

A few more thrusts and he lost it when he felt her walls clamping down on him as he came first, her following soon after, his hips continuing their movements as they both rode out their climaxes. He breathed heavily as he released her hips, his lungs still trying to take in enough air as he fell down onto her; their chests pressing together as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

“You,” he breathed against her breastbone, “are incredible.”

She giggled, “You’re only saying that because you’re lying here inside of me.”

His head rose just enough so that he could connect his eyes with hers. “That’s why I’m saying it right this second,” he laughed. “But all other times of the day, you’re also incredible.”

She shook her head with a smile. “Well,” she whispered. “I think you’re incredible, too.” She kissed the top of his head as he turned his, his cheek pressed against her skin.

A long while later, “Kara, I seriously can’t move.”

She laughed loudly as her hand moved between them, helping him slide out of her. “You don’t have to,” she smiled as she held him tightly to herself. “I have nowhere else to be.”

“I’m glad you called, Kara.”

She ran a hand through his hair, combing through the strands. “I’m glad you came.”

He snickered against her skin. She rolled her eyes.

“I mean, glad you came _to my apartment_ …not…” she paused. “Well, I’m glad either way,” she grinned. Her lips landed on the crown of his head. “But when you’re ready,” she mumbled into his hair. “I’d like to take a shower.” She felt him nod against her. “I’d also like you to join me.”

She felt his smile spread wide on his face as he nodded again and attempted to move. “Shower? Yeah, I’m ready now.” She felt him starting to harden against her thigh.

“Seriously?” She laughed as she nodded between them. “That’s actually ridiculous.”

“I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time, Kara,” he shrugged as if his constant desire for her should be obvious to her by now. He leaned in and kissed her lips before tugging her upwards. He wrapped her legs around his hips before he stood from the sofa.

“Round two?” he whispered against her lips. She smiled against him.

“Round two,” she confirmed before their lips melded together and he stumbled off through her bedroom.

 

_END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I'm greedy so please keep the love coming!!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> KaraMel Fandom Map: https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021


End file.
